Wait, what?
by MorganElizabeth959
Summary: Heero and Trowa have something panned for Duo and Quatre. But what could it be? And why is there cake involved! Sorta OOC, 1X2 3X4


Wait, what?

"Quatre, it's time to wake up."

The little blonde mumbled something and pulled the covers over his head. Trowa sighed.

"C'mon, don't make me go get Duo." Quatre sat up immediately, knowing that Trowa would actually go through with his threat.

"What? Why can't I sleep in?" The blonde whined. Trowa chuckled, he loved how Quatre looked in the morning.

"We're suppose to meet up with Heero and Duo today. It was Heero's idea."

"Fine. But you're making me breakfast." Quatre yawned as he hugged the brunette. Trowa ruffled Quatre's hair.

"Sorry, I can't. Heero said we're going to eat with them. So, we need to leave now."

"Why?"

"Beats me!" Trowa smirked. Quatre looked at Trowa and glared.

"Sure..."

"Glaring isn't a good look for you..." Trowa whispered as he kissed Quatre. The blonde blushed, but kissed him back. Quatre pushed Trowa down on the bed and smiled.

"You know, we don't _have _to go..." he mumbled as he laid his head on Trowa's chest. Trowa stroked Quatre's back and sighed.

"I don't want to deal with angry Heero, or Duo." Just as he finished his sentence, Trowa heard a loud knocking on the door.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! LET'S GO!" Duo shouted. Trowa looked at his blonde, who was now glaring at the door.

"You wanna get that?" Trowa chuckled. Quatre got up and opened the door. Duo came in, with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on, Quatre! Get ready! I wanna know what Heero has planned!" The American man said as he grabbed Quatre.

"D-Duo!" The blonde yelled as he was dragged away. Trowa laughed.

"Does he know?" Trowa turned and saw Heero standing in the doorway.

"He has no idea."

* * *

"Heero, where are we going?" Duo asked for the third time. The four boys had been walking around for a while now.

"Trowa, where are we going? I would also like to know!" Quatre whined. Trowa and Heero looked at each other and sighed.

"Somewhere. Stop whining, you'll be happy when we get there." Heero stated.

"_If _we get there..." Duo mumbled.

"We will. Please wait a little longer." Trowa said as he smiled at Quatre. The blonde blushed and looked the other way.

After another hour or so, they arrived at a small building, in the middle of no where.

"We can rest here for a bit." Heero sighed.

"Let's go!" Duo shouted as he raced ahead. Heero sighed again and followed. Quatre looked up Trowa.

"What are we doing Trowa?"

"Sorry, Heero made me swear not to tell."

"This better be good then!" Quatre said as he pecked Trowa in the cheek before running off into the small building.

"I'm sure you'll love it, Quatre."

* * *

In the small building, there were two bed rooms, a kitchen, a small sitting room and a bathroom.

"We'll be here for a while, at least, until nightfall." Heero said as he walked into one of the bedrooms. Quatre was too busy looking for something to eat to even hear Heero.

"Quatre, what are you doing?" Trowa asked,.

"I never ate! I'm hungry Trowa!" Quatre growled. Duo laughed. Trowa walked into the kitchen and helped his lover look for food.

"Look in the fridge!" Heero shouted from the bedroom. Quatre and Trowa opened the fridge and saw small cake,

"Did you find something?" Duo grinned. The small blonde pulled out the cake and smiled.

"Heero, where the hell did you get this cake?" Duo yelled. Heero came out of the bedroom and shrugged his shoulders. The American man glared and Quatre giggled.

"Who wants some?" Trowa asked as he held out a piece of cake. Quatre grabbed the cake before Duo and started to eat. Duo got the next piece and Trowa sat down with Quatre.

"Do you want any?" The blonde asked.

"I'm fine. Go ahead and eat." Trowa swiped some icing and wiped it on Quatre's nose.

"H-hey!" The small boy cried. The brunette chuckled. Quatre wiped it off and wiped some icing on Trowa's cheek.

"Now we're even!" Quatre said as he stood up and threw his paper plate away.

"Trowa, that icing isn't your color!" Duo laughed.

* * *

It was almost four o'clock when Duo and Quatre started to complain. After they finished their cake, they sat down on the couch and talked. Trowa went to talk to Heero about their 'surprise'.

"Trowa, why are we still here?" Quatre asked.

"You'll find out in a few hours." The blonde yawned and walked over to where Trowa sitting. He sat down and rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"I'm going to take a nap then..." Quatre said as he closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, Quatre was sound asleep.

"Can I have the rest of the cake?" Duo asked, walking into the kitchen.

"You're going to eat it anyway." Heero took a small bite from Duo's piece. The American man glared.

"Get your own Heero!"

"I'd much rather share it with _you_."

"..." Duo blushed.

Trowa chuckled as he watched his friends.

".._Trowa..._" Quatre mumbles in his sleep. Trowa looked at his lover and smiled. He brushed the blonde hair out of Quatre's face.

"Oh, Quatre..."

"TROWA!" Trowa looked at Duo, who was now chasing Heero around the kitchen.

"Shh! You'll wake Quatre up, Duo!"

"Heero stole my cake!" Duo shouted, ignoring Trowa. Heero smirked as he ate the cake.

"Give it back!" Duo tackled Heero to the ground. Soon, the cake covered both Heero and Duo. Heero leaned towards Duo and licked some icing off Duo's cheek.

"Yum." Heero mumbled. Duo got up and ran off to the bathroom, face red with blush. Trowa felt Quatre shift, thinking he had woken up. Luckily, he was still sleeping.

"Heero, did you have to do that to Duo?" Trowa sighed.

"I wanted to see his reaction. It was very amusing." Heero wiped the cake off his face and cleaned up their mess.

* * *

It was around ten o'clock when Trowa woke Quatre up.

"Quatre, it's time to wake up." Trowa nudged the blonde. Quatre rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Let's go." Trowa held out his hand to Quatre.

"Okay." The little blonde responded as he took Trowa's hand.

"Heero! We're ready!" Trowa shouted.

Heero came out of the bedroom, dragging Duo with him.

"Okay, let's go."

All four boys walked outside and Heero led them to a small trail. It took only a few moments for them to get to their destination. When they arrived, Duo and Quatre were in awe. They were standing on a hill and below them was a beautiful lake. It reflected the night sky so clearly, it looked as if the water captured the stars.

"Wow." Quatre mumbled.

"Let's site down." Trowa sat down and pulled Quatre onto his lap. Heero sat down and had Duo sit right beside him.

"It's so beautiful." Quatre whispered as he looked at Trowa. The brunette smiled and grabbed his lover's hand, which caused him to blush.

"Wow! Look!" Duo shouted, pointing at the lake. It was reflecting shooting stars from the sky above.

"Heero, you didn't tell me about this part." Trowa whispered.

"I didn't know." Duo looked at Heero and rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Did you like our little surprise?" Trowa asked.

"Of course! It's so pretty!" Quatre cheered as he laid his head on Trowa's chest.

"I like it too!" Duo shouted. Heero smirked and kissed Duo. Blush spread all over Duo's face and he was quiet the rest of the night.

* * *

**_I must say, this was pretty random :3 Beats me how I came up with it, but I think I was craving some cake at the time..._**


End file.
